


let your body talk

by bizarrebird



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Community College AU, Masturbation, Multi, RvB Smut Week, Sexual Fantasy, mentions of past untagged relationships, small hints of internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarrebird/pseuds/bizarrebird
Summary: Tucker's always had an active imagination, which is great most of the time, but makes things a little interesting when new faces invite themselves along to his jerk-off sessions.Written for RvB Smut Week: Solo Day





	let your body talk

Tucker’s pretty sure his dick is like a really shitty compass. Sometimes it points where he wants, but half the time it wants to go in a dozen different directions at once. Well, more than half. All is more than half. 

At least it makes alone time interesting. 

He’s trying to focus, he really is. This essay for Spanish just refuses to write itself. Maybe he should pay that Lopez guy to do it for him, although… the last time he’s pretty sure the paper got docked a few points for ‘inappropriate language’. But who even cares. It’s community college, not like anyone’s gonna care he got a C in Spanish. 

Fuck this, he can’t stop thinking about his dick. Li’l Tuck demands attention. 

Sitting up, he tries to peer through the still slightly open door, listening closely. It doesn’t sound like Church is home yet, and Caboose isn’t exactly quiet when he comes crashing back, giant dog in toe. He’s pretty sure he’s got the place to himself. After a second of thought, he gets up and closes the door anyway. As much as he likes putting on a show, the last thing he needs it Church coming home and barging in on him and then screaming for three hours about locking his door. 

Even though the last time he did that, Church just banged on the fucking door for three hours, cursing at him for locking it in the first place. 

Alright, door checked, now some mood music. Just because it’s him and old righty alone tonight doesn’t mean he can’t make things a little classy. He puts on something a little slower. It’s been a while since he’s done more than a quickie to take the edge off. For once, he kinda wants to take his time. A really good one might keep his hands out of his pants for a couple weeks, and midterms are coming up, so the less distractions he’s got to deal with, the better. 

Tucker plops down on his bed and kicks the sheets and blankets off. He just washed those and laundry ain’t cheap. Head resting back, he closes his eyes and starts thinking. 

His imagination has always been one of the best things about him as far as he’s concerned. By now, he’s basically got a bunch of choose your own adventure pornos in his head ready to pull up whenever he needs them. There’s the usual suspects: Grif’s hot sister, the high school librarian who never buttoned her shirt up all the way, and that one time Donut wore eyeliner and Tucker had to do some serious reevaluations about certain things. 

None of those are really doing it for him right now. Nah, he needs someone a little more intense. Red hair and green eyes flicker through his head along with arms that could bench press a fucking tank.

Tucker grins. Perfect. 

Even better he locked the door. The last thing he needs is Church busting in when he’s jerking it to Carolina. Not that Church would know what’s in his head. Still, kinda awkward if he’s thinking about the dude’s sister. 

He tries to think what her hands would be like. They wouldn’t be all smooth and dainty. Fuck, she’s taller than he is, her hands are probably bigger than his. She just got back from that trip with her boyfriend, so they’d be all freckley tan pushing up his shirt. 

It doesn’t take a whole lot of work to imagine her hand instead of his own. He can practically see her smirk, eyes calculating as she tries to figure out the best way to take him apart. With the way she works him when he’s dumb enough to tag along with her to the gym, there’s no way she’d let him get off easy. Heh. That’s a good one, he’ll have to remember that. 

‘Tucker? Are you even paying attention?’ He can imagine her voice, snapping him back to attention. It’s so easy to picture her hands as his, reaching up to tweak a nipple a little roughly, making him hiss and jolt. 

But he smooths over it. ‘Take it easy, Carolina. Don’t wanna break him before we even get started.’

Okay, and her dumb boyfriend’s voice is not needed in this scenario. Although… York does have kind of a nice voice. And nice hands. He would probably be more gentle, fingers slowly moving in circles around his nipple, teasing at sensitive skin until Tucker’s squirming underneath him. 

No. Stop that brain. Carolina is the focus here. Get the fuck out, York. 

Alright, back to Carolina. Tucker pushes himself up a little to tug his shirt over his head and tosses it away. Carolina might rip it right off. Fuck, that’d be hot. He’s always had kind of a thing for chicks who can throw him around a little. Carolina could probably pin him down and tease him till he’s shaking. God that’d be good, he’s already half hard just thinking about it. She could probably keep him going for ages until he begs for it. Usually, he’s not super big into the whole delayed gratification thing, but he can see the ups of it now and then. 

York might let him off a little easier, he thinks, despite himself as he thumbs at his nipple, other hand sliding down his own chest to pop the buttons of his jeans. The guy seems pretty laid back, he’d probably be cool with taking it slow, but he wouldn’t be a dick about it. Or maybe he would be. But like, in a fun way. 

He’d probably get Tucker’s jeans off and make some comment about his dick, some lame ‘is that a knife in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?’ line. And Tucker would just roll his eyes. His pants are off. Who the fuck has underwear pockets? 

‘Well, if you’re gonna be rude about it, maybe I should just put these back.’ He can almost hear York’s cocky voice, picturing him grabbing at the discarded jeans. And Tucker would have to swear and grab at his hands to stop him and probably get a smirk in return. Fuck, he’s always kinda of liked that smirk. It used to piss him the fuck off, but he kinda gets the appeal now. 

Tucker shifts a little, kicking his jeans off, cause they’re getting kind of uncomfortable. He lays back again, hands trailing over himself as his eyes slip shut. Alright, York is a part of this fucking thing in his head now apparently, cause the asshole doesn’t know when to leave even in Tucker’s goddamn imagination. 

It’s not that Tucker doesn’t think the guy’s decent looking, but well… he hasn’t done this with a whole lot of guys before. Not that he’s not open to that. He’s fooled around with Donut a little and Church that one time that they both agreed to never talk about ever again. York’s uncharted territory though. 

They’re about the same height, so York’s hands would probably be about the same size as his, so it’s not too hard to picture them roaming over him instead of his own. Shit, maybe York would feel him up while Carolina pinned his wrists down. There’s a little twitch from his dick, oh yeah, that’s a good idea. 

His teeth find his lower lip as he gets the image going. Carolina would pin him down, maybe lean in to make out a little before working her way down his neck. God he hopes she bites. Her hair would probably fall all over the place and tickle his chin. She’d be keeping him busy while York works his boxers off and runs his hands up his thighs. 

‘Well someone’s excited,’ York would say, leaning so he could see him around Carolina, stupid teasing grin in place. Tucker would try to wiggle an arm free to reach up and grab at him, dragging him in for a kiss to shut him up. 

Shit maybe Carolina would wanna watch them make out a little bit. That’d be fucking hot. Tucker’s always liked putting on a show. He can feel her up while he makes out with her boyfriend. She’d probably laugh a little and lean into it for a bit before batting his hands away. 

Tucker kicks his boxers off, cock already at attention and ready to go. Shit… how would they fuck him? He takes his dick in his hand, laying back as he thinks, giving himself a few slow jerks. 

Maybe York would actually want to fuck him. Or better. Carolina could ride him while he blows York. Fuck. That’d be so good. He’s blown exactly one guy before, but Donut gave him a pretty glowing review and offered a few pointers, so he’s pretty sure he could do it again. 

It’s not like he’s got a floating dick around to suck on so he’s just gonna go for the next best thing. Eyes shut, he presses his fingers to his lips. York’s probably bigger than that. He’d probably tease his dick around Tucker’s lips. God, what would he taste like? Probably salty. Okay, and thinking about what another dude would taste like is the gayest fucking thing Tucker’s ever done, dating Donut for two and a half weeks included. 

‘Think you can take me?’ Of course York would be cocky about it, acting like he’s got the biggest dick in the fucking universe. 

Tucker… kind of hopes it’s big. Fuck, he can picture it, big and thick and throbbing against his lips, slowly pressing into his mouth, demanding entrance. Thank god for his vivid imagination. It’s almost too easy to pretend his fingers are York’s nice, thick cock. He licks at the tips, trying to imagine the moans he’d get in response. Maybe he’d grab his hair and tug, or hold him still and just fuck his face.

His hand stutters a little on his cock as he moans around his fingers. Shit, he’s too into that. It’s been too damn long since he got laid. 

Eyes still shut, he turns his attention lower. Carolina would probably smirk at him from her spot on his dick. Maybe she’d let him grab at her hips or run his hands over her abs, up her chest to grab a squeeze of soft, warm breast. He’s seen her abs before. God, what he’d give to lick anything off of those. She’s got the body of one of those fucking Greek statues. 

But like twelve times better. Because boobs. 

Maybe she’d let him finger her a little before sliding onto his cock, get her nice and wet before she rides him. Okay, his hand definitely doesn’t feel as good as that would, and it’s a little bit of a stretch trying to make that work in his head. Her hand then. That fits. He tries to stroke himself how she would. Knowing Carolina, she would go fucking hard, so he picks up the pace, jerking faster, hips twitching up into his hand. 

Tucker’s still got his fingers in his mouth. He drags his tongue along the length of them and lets out a low groan. God, would York come in his mouth or on his face? Both would be hot as fuck. Maybe swallowing would work better. 

‘Shit, look at you go, gorgeous.’ York calls Carolina that sometimes. Maybe… maybe he’d call Tucker the same. His hips jerk almost involuntarily and he feels a flush spread down to his chest. Goddamn it. One of these days he’s got to get a handle on his praise thing. Cause that’s a fucking issue. 

He can almost hear Carolina’s voice in his head, giving a rare encouragement and that cackling laugh of hers. Licking at his fingers, he pictures York spilling down his throat and imagines his hand linking with Carolina’s around his dick. 

It’s just a few more thrusts into his hand before he comes, groaning low around his own fingers. Tucker lays there, head swimming in a nice warm haze as all the tension goes out of him. He pulls his fingers from his mouth and wipes them on the mattress before he sits up. 

There’s cum slowly drying on his chest and hand that he needs to take care of, so he pushes himself out of bed and into the shower on slightly wobbly legs. Tucker’s still feeling pretty good by the time he steps out and wanders back to his room, towel slung around his waist. It’s… it’s been a while since he thought of anything that hot. Bits of it keep playing over and over in his head and his dick is tired, but interested. Not quite ready for another round, but definitely thinking about it. 

Oh a whim, he grabs his phone, meaning to look up a picture of Carolina and York. He knows he’s got a few. Not enough though. Damn it. Why doesn’t he take more pictures with hot people?

His fingers definitely have a mind of their own and steer him over to his contacts. Both of them are in there. Tucker bites at his lip. 

He closes his eyes for a second, thinking hard. What’s the worst that could happen? They call him weird and Carolina maybe yells at him a little. Yeah, he could handle that. 

So he sends off a text to both of them:  _ hey how do y’all feel about threesomes? _

And then he turns off his phone and shoves it deep into the drawer of his nightstand. Dropping back onto the bed, Tucker’s eyes start to droop. He can finish the essay after a nap. Just a couple hours. 

He wakes up to Church screaming in the other room… and several strangely positive texts when he risks turning his phone on. Huh… they could be fucking him, but hell, that’s a risk he’s willing to take. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yuckalina is one of those ships that kinda snuck up on me and I'm way too into it now and don't be surprised to see continuations of this down the line.


End file.
